1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hearing aids.
2. Background Information
There have been developed various hearing aids to assist users who suffer from a loss of hearing. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,937,876; 3,938,336; 5,889,874 and 4,476,353 all disclose devices for assisting hearing loss.
Hearing aids typically contain a battery that powers electrical circuits that amplify sound. To conserve power the hearing aid may have an on/off switch that allows a user to disconnect the battery from the circuits. The on/off switch must be constructed relatively small to allow the hearing device to fit within the ear. Small switches can be difficult to manipulate, particularly for elderly users who have arthritic conditions. Additionally, the user may forget to turn the hearing aid off when not in use, thereby resulting in a waste of power.
One embodiment of the present invention is a hearing aid that includes a pair of electrodes coupled to a hearing circuit and a power source. Power is provided to the hearing circuit when the electrodes are in contact with an ear.